Ulysses Komio
|numberofepisodes = 2 |complex2 = |-|1= Kamen Rider Kamuro |-|2= Kamen Rider Den‑O Rainbow Form |cast = Kim Soo-Hyun |seasons = Kamen Rider U.S.A. }} Ulysses Komio is History Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs to be added. to be added. Family * Wan Komio - Father * Rin Komio - Mother * Onari Komio - Brother * Linda Komio - Sister * Jeffrey Misako - Father-in-law * Hikari Misako - Mother-in-law * Junko Misako - Sister-in-law, Kamen Rider Proto-Chaser * Akari Misako - Wife, Kamen Rider Den-O Fusion Form * Nadeshiko Misako - Sister-in-law, Kamen Rider Zeronos Fusion Form * Eiji Misako - Brother-in-law, Kamen Rider Den-O Spear Form * Narita Misako - Brother-in-law, Kamen Rider Zeronos Lebra Form Personality Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Kamuro's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver does not either play any sort of music or announce something before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Kamuro can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Kamuro's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kamuro's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Kamuro's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Kamuro Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Silver= Silver Arms *'Height': 210 cm. *'Weight': 111 kg. Original Ability Perimeters2014.11.07 - Chou Zenshu 2014. Kamen Rider Yoroi-take Chou Zenshuu. pages 108-110.: *'Punching power': 15.8 t. *'Kicking power': 19 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. is Kamuro's default silver apple-based Japanese Samurai form, which is accessed through the Silver Ringo Lockseed. While assuming Silver Arms, Kamuro dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Souginjou. }} - Den-O = is Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, and, for a long while, Ulysses' default form. This is because of his meek personality not generating enough willpower to give himself a proper Den-O form, until near the end, where he finally generates enough willpower to make his default form become Rainbow Form. Plat Form is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Ulysses rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other forms. Only when he does not want the assistance of the Tarōs or is transitioning into Rainbow Form, does he use this form. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform, as a reference to the fact Den-O Riders use their Platforms as a armor template. - Rainbow= Rainbow Form }}}} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Gives access to Kamuro's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** - Kamuro Silver Arms' personal weapon Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Super Hero Taisen Epic: Kamen Rider Hawkeye Category:Heroes Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Ninja Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Kamen Rider Ninja Category:Relatives